


Gunther's Defiance

by saladfingers



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e23 A Dragon's Egg, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Gunther argues with his father





	Gunther's Defiance

"That doesn't mean a thing."

Gunther holds his breath, talking back to his father. Magnus is an industrious man, very powerful in Kippernia and all the small neighboring kingdoms and villages surrounding. The king is still in debt to him, but the Breeches are naturally undesirable. Gunther knows how his peers view him. But Magnus has gone too far in Gunther's opinion.

"There is one dragon. A single dragon that we have found in my lifetime. Yours too, I'm sure. If anyone is to have the egg, Father, it would be this Dragon. And he would have it free."

The armored chest cradles the egg like a nest. The giant lizard and his redheaded compatriot overhear the defiance. Magnus wishes Dragon to perform duties and Jane's parents to pay him off for the egg, but Gunther attacks the crate in favor of helping the dragon, despite his aloof status. It's only right.


End file.
